


[Translation]Breaking, Breaking, Broken? 崩，崩，溃？

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Master and Apprentice [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Because of Slash, Dubcon/Noncon, Early Sith Training, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sith Aren't Nice, Sith Shenanigans, Slash, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, What Can You Expect, explicit slash, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 30k
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>西迪厄斯已拜在普雷格斯门下学习两年，后者开始得瑟起来。或者，一切只是普雷格斯百无聊赖的消遣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking, Breaking, Broken?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120336) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



普雷格斯透过眯缝着的眼睛打量自己的弟子，舌尖还残留有美酒的余香。他缓缓下咽，细品陈年佳酿，出自格兰人[1]地界首屈一指的地下酒庄。他的目光落在手中的杯子上，里面的液体无谓地旋转，形成一股涡流。激荡的红酒与原力中隐隐浮现的躁动交相呼应，他能感到黑暗面跃跃欲试地刮擦他发达大脑的神经边缘。

黑暗面与酒精：多么可爱任性而致命的组合啊，但他没理由感到害怕，至少在这岩浆舔舐的沟回里不用。阿博拉岛[2]上古老的甬道看不到头，它们由冷却僵硬的岩浆铸成，绵延数里，九曲回环，层叠交错，来犯者绝不敢贸然踏入。若真有傻瓜胆敢进犯他的领地，还需面对各种陷阱，招招致命。普雷格斯的私人住所紧挨着他最重要的实验室，就在试管与古籍云集的心脏地带。

其中一本古籍正躺在他来自纳布的人类弟子苍白纤瘦的手里。当然了，他现在有了另一个名字，更深刻的名字。稚气未脱的达斯·西迪厄斯站在小图书馆中离普雷格斯最远的那个角落，红色的卷发下是一张窄窄的面孔，他埋头读书，双眼一刻都不曾离开纸面，正如饥似渴地吸收西斯尊主会那些阴暗诱人的秘密。他是多么热爱这些古书啊，普雷格斯薄薄的嘴唇弯起一个弧度。他那么拼命地汲取奥秘，普雷格斯却又能如此轻易地给他泼冷水。否认他。

尽管才十九岁，经过他两年的指导，西迪厄斯已经磨砺成为一把致命武器。他机智过人，阴险狡诈，举手投足间却自然优雅，和普雷格斯当初在纳布遇见他时没什么两样，但多了一分和轻快姿态截然相反的谨慎感，年长的西斯尊主几乎被这种表里不一的矛盾所折服。

也许是酒精的作用，普雷格斯的思绪往另一个并不是完全不舒服的方向飘了过去，他往椅中又挪了挪，呷了一口葡萄酒。撇去太过显眼的大鼻子，作为人类，西迪厄斯的长相还真不错。体型匀称，流畅柔韧，但普雷格斯知道在那身黑袍之下，苍白的皮肤上有道道光剑灼痕，这周训练的副产品。想到这里他感到一阵满足，他挑选的弟子看似羸弱不堪，实则出人意料，愈是面对死亡的考验，愈是生机勃发。

阴险隐伏[2]。这名字真衬他。

普雷格斯继续用双眼品味弟子瘦削的身形，欣赏地扫过弯曲脖颈的温润弧度，西迪厄斯还沉迷在书本当中，浑然不觉师父审视的目光。普雷格斯看着他，沉浸在粘腻的黑暗面里，突然之间，空气凌冽起来，力量与目的性混为一体，纠缠着落入无尽的漩涡与激流之中。窥探原力，帕尔帕庭一直让缪恩人沉醉不已，尽管他天然的精神屏障使得他几乎难以被探查出来。不知怎么的，早在普雷格斯察觉帕尔帕庭原力敏感以前，他就知道这个纳布土著非常重要，是他个人计划和数代西斯一直梦寐以求的伟大计划中至关重要的一环。

现在，他的那些天然屏障已经千疮百孔，先是在那场命中注定的飞行旅途中被帕尔帕庭自己的怒火打破，接着由普雷格斯亲自反复推倒重建，西迪厄斯的存在既让他几乎喘不过气来，又如氧气一般滋养着他。普雷格斯帮助他重建精神护盾，但这个护盾并不能将西斯尊主挡在外头。他在年轻人的训练中故意留了漏洞，只给他一人的后门。培养魔鬼的人当然会留一手，至少在西迪厄斯成长到和他平起平坐，可以抛弃二人法则之前。

他透过原力观察西迪厄斯。没有什么真正的欺瞒；人类是清清楚楚的白纸黑字。真要说的话，普雷格斯认为他是幽暗太空最深处的一个黑洞，吞噬任何太过靠近的不幸物体。燃烧的火焰舔舐着洞缘，但内里却如霜冻般冰冷。普雷格斯能感到他的存在，但无法察觉他的思绪，除非他强行闯入。

强行入侵对方的思想绝对是个错误，普雷格斯认为。有朝一日，真相必然大白，年轻的西斯尊主需要小心驯养。他斗志昂扬，非常敏感，工作起来寂静无声，毫无怨言，面对伤痛也诡秘地一声不吱，但偶尔瞪视他人的时候还是会泄露出那些更为阴暗的情感。对于那些曾经冒犯过他的人，他怀恨在心，绝不原谅，用一种可怕的效率反击，让那些人吃不了兜着走。

完美，普雷格斯暗忖，但依旧缺乏经验，那些让他面对外部威胁时无懈可击的经验。所以他在保护自己弟子的同时又将他打得体无完肤，而且拒绝给予任何安慰。他传授知识的同时也予以保留，无情责骂的同时巧言引诱。这就是西斯师父的角色，正是由他们最终揭晓西斯大计的奥秘。

缪恩人这辈子成就颇多，但恐怕只有这个堪称他的杰作。不。他知道，这是个事实。古往今来，银河系还从来没有出现过这样的造物。原力的黑暗面笼罩着他，这是从来没有过的，似乎他是钦定的代表。有时候，普雷格斯怀疑自己才是扑火的飞蛾，无可救药地被这个人类致命的火焰所吸引，但他很快就会重新振作，将这个阴暗的疑问撇在脑后。

现在就是这样一个时刻，超强的引力，他意识到，说是原力吸引，又或多或少不是。他叉起长腿，仰靠在座位里，端详人类锐利的下颚棱角与高高的颧骨，还有深陷的眼窝，其中一个还残留有青紫的瘀痕。对打的时候，他可从没对年轻人客气过。所以，西迪厄斯总是挂着训练的痕迹，但他已经渐渐领悟到以疼痛为师，以受难为动力的道理来了。

普雷格斯记得在麦基托山脉上瑟瑟发抖的孤儿，回想起自己撕开对方薄薄的保温外衣，看着西迪厄斯倒在冰上，最终爬向他，拒绝死亡。两年之内，他揭开了西迪厄斯最阴暗的秘密，挖掘出他最难以启齿的恐惧，暴露掉他最危险的短板。尽管经历了以上种种，年轻的学徒依旧冷静自持，从来没有被他的师父完全征服。

那双冰蓝的眼中向来燃烧着未知的火焰。对于普雷格斯这个追求完美的科学家来说，未知是一项挑战，亟待被发掘、面对与解决。帕尔帕庭可不是一个简简单单的谜题，而普雷格斯对课题的研究向来不会半途而废。现在，他脑中冒出了一个新的想法，一个他长久以来努力压抑的想法。

也许是酒精壮胆。他时不时会选择享受这种化学物质的影响，眼下就是个例子。“你的学术好奇心从来就没法满足，是吧，我的弟子？”他轻柔地拖长尾音，从椅中直起身。

寂静被打破，西迪厄斯抬起头，看向房间另一边的师父。“我只是希望学习，师父，”他答道，声音柔软得如吠陀经布一般。这话说来简单，每次普雷格斯对他痴迷研究表现得不耐烦时，他就会这么回答。

“那你现在到底学到了什么深奥的知识呢？”普雷格斯低沉地说，喝掉杯中最后一滴酒。

西迪厄斯瞥了一眼桌上的葡萄酒瓶，目光重新回到缪恩人身上，但普雷格斯还是察觉到了对方的不满。“这套书里的炼金术师声称能制造多数常见毒药的解药，师父。我相信这项知识以后对我们大有用处。”

“也许吧，”普雷格斯附和道，“也许不会。对待西斯巫术的时候小心为上，西迪厄斯。活着的西斯师父可比死掉的和一堆尘封多年的手书要有用多了。我们的知识在师徒之间传递；这就是西斯正道。”

“当然，师父，”西迪厄斯合上书本，流畅地把它放到小书桌上。普雷格斯看到他细长的手指依依不舍地划过厚重的书脊，心中猛然窜起一股妒火，好不容易才被他压下来。西迪厄斯迎上他的目光，微微鞠了一躬。“您教了我很多，我的师父。对此我感激不尽。”

普雷格斯眯起眼睛揣摩起年轻人的力量。他的原力印记是那么的喧闹，充斥着生命、死亡与力量，多么巨大的潜在力量啊。他小小的脑瓜里鼓动着各种阴谋诡计，还有无尽的自私自利。西迪厄斯的生气独一无二。他的纤原体在召唤普雷格斯，如水妖甜美的诱惑歌声，这些迷你发射器遵循它们微妙的本性，一波波冲击着他超感的神经。

他突然想要回应这种召唤，于是将空杯子放到一旁，坐直身子。“你说的没错，徒弟，但我依旧有很多东西能教给你。很多很多。”他想知道这个傲慢的西斯会否……“过来，”他柔声说道，声音沙哑，染上了赤裸的欲望……

【译注】

[1]格兰人：《达斯·普雷格斯》里有讲到这个种族，有这个种族的商人和黑戈·达马斯克做过生意。TCW和前传电影里都有作背景板出现。样貌光看脸和冈根人很像，但是有三只眼睛，耳朵是和人耳差不多的扇形。

[2]阿博拉岛：普雷格斯在这个岛上建立了秘密档案馆和实验室。后来受伤不得不戴呼吸器生活后就是在这里隐居的。

[3]西迪厄斯（Sidious）词源为阴险隐伏（Insidious），普雷格斯（Plaguies）词源为瘟疫（Plague），维达（Vader）词源为攻略者（Invader）。

[4]麦基托：普雷格斯给PPT赐名西迪厄斯之后，在这个冰雪星球考验对方，PPT差点死掉。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯相当享受自己挣得的东西。他一直如此。

西迪厄斯僵住了。几周以来，这是他苍蓝的眼睛第一次露出不确定的神色，他小心地后退了半步。普雷格斯对他的忤逆行为很是不满，于是让这种感情通过原力传达出去。“我不会说二遍，”他压低了声音。

西迪厄斯咽了口唾沫，往前走了一小步，然后又跨了一步，之后才无声地穿过房间站定在离他师父一米远的地方，眼睛巧妙地避免与对方锐利的视线交错。他早就学会了不要问无谓的问题，普雷格斯对他的沉默相当满意。“脱掉你的衣服，徒弟。”

挂着一幅无声询问的表情，西迪厄斯优雅地脱掉斗篷，从头褪下长衫，将它紧紧握在左手里，等待进一步指示。普雷格斯打量了他许久，赞许地看着他修长手臂与紧窄胸膛上结实的肌肉泛出的微光，帕尔帕庭并不魁梧，但是个天生的拳手，身上没有一丝赘肉。

普雷格斯的目光捕捉到他一边肩膀上的红色伤痕，他轻声问道，“你难道没有好好护理伤口吗，达斯•西迪厄斯？我可教过你了。”

西迪厄斯猛地一摇头。“不是，师父，我已经照您指示的做了。伤口正在愈合。”

“人类啊，”普雷格斯喃喃。“多么的脆弱，我的弟子。”他注意到西迪厄斯的脸红了，他还没法压抑住自己的怒火，西斯师父摆了摆他瘦长的手。“当然了，不是你自己的错。你毕竟是个人类。”

“如您所说，师父。”抿成一条线的嘴唇背后是咬牙切齿的愤怒。

“我能感到你的怒火，”普雷格斯告诉他。“但我还有很多要教的。控制你的思想。”

原力中的怒火立刻就消散了。

这倒让普雷格斯对他刮目相看。帕尔帕庭越来越能控制自己，很快他之阴险将无出其右。但他越是挂着一副波澜不惊的表情，缪恩人越是对他着迷，而且这种兴奋感非常的具象。他想打破那个屏障，征服那股超凡的力量，现在，他怀疑自己知道该怎么做了。

“跪下，”普雷格斯命令道，他的弟子二话不说便遵循了，单膝跪地，驯服地低下头。普雷格斯用他的大手按住那头茂密的红发，慢慢滑下，直到扣住人类菱角分明的下巴。他用拇指按上那道浅浅的凹坑，抬起西迪厄斯的头，让他看向自己。年轻人紧张地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

“您要我学会什么，师父？”他问道。

普雷格斯往原力中送出一股欲望，弯身贴近弟子的耳朵。“我要你学会控制通常不过是个幻觉。”他的手继续往下摸索，圈住人类纤瘦的脖子，轻轻按压住喉头，看着对方浅色的眼中怨怒的光芒。“我要你知道反抗只会带来更多痛苦。”

他的手继续下滑，绕过脆弱的锁骨，来到年轻人光滑的胸前。“我要你学会使人屈服要比让人崩溃更有好处，尽管后者才是我们通常说所的西斯之道。”

他未言明的承诺让对方单薄的身体明显地抖了一下。“我知道如何让人崩溃，师父，”西迪厄斯低语。“我学会了。”他在原力中的印记是一曲死亡、痛苦、祸患与无尽黑暗的交响曲。

“尽管如此，你并没有学会，”普雷格斯轻声回答。“你的确崩溃过，但不是在每一个方面。现在还没有。”他将快感与无法想象的欲望，连同完全支配的感觉送入无尽的深渊。

西迪厄斯被这突如其来的攻势惊得打了个冷战，这间小小的房间顿时充斥了他的了然。普雷格斯吸收这种感觉，轻叹一声，厚重黑袍下的身体也起了反应。他用手轻触对方颤抖的肩膀，低语道，“你被打败过，摧毁过，也崩溃过，西迪厄斯。但你从来没被占有过。”

西迪厄斯的眼睛之前都因为全心抵御精神攻击而紧闭，现在兀然警觉地睁开。原力叫嚣着“危险”。普雷格斯默默运起黑暗面的力量，以防年轻人贸然行动。他用双手碰触人类的下颚，靠过去，直到两人几乎面对面。年轻西斯急促的呼吸让普雷格斯不禁露出一个微笑。

“我将要占有你，帕尔帕庭。”

他故意用了那个名字。一瞬间，西斯学徒的架子荡然无存，只剩下那个倍受打击的年轻贵族，无助地被师父的意志钉在原地。普雷格斯笑了。

“我要占有你，直到你崩溃。全面的崩溃，”他许下承诺，声音因为黑暗的期盼又沙哑了几分，在帕尔帕庭有机会反应以前，他缩短了两人的距离，将对方薄薄的嘴唇禁锢在自己口中。帕尔帕庭猛一抽搐，周身散发出厌恶的气息，低吼着往后退。

普雷格斯在原力中感受到了对方的意图，他轻笑着，含住西迪厄斯的下唇，咬了上去。他的弟子惊叫一声，忙用手推挡缪恩人瘦削的肩膀，挣扎着想要逃脱，但普雷格斯纹丝不动。他继续攻击，迫使稍小的嘴唇张开，探进舌头。

西迪厄斯噎住了，普雷格斯用修长的双臂圈住对方瘦削的躯干，把他拉到自己的膝上，紧紧抱住。人类精瘦的腿贴着缪恩人的，因为试图找回平衡而颤抖不已，但后者的手死死抓住了他。黑暗面随着他弟子的召唤盘踞在他体内，突然的原力推让他往后倒去。

西迪厄斯仰面跌倒在地，胸口因为力竭而一起一伏。鲜血顺着他撕裂的嘴唇淌下来，憎恨将他的双眼染成耀眼的金黄色。普雷格斯不为所动，他从椅中起身，完全舒展开来。“吃得苦中苦，方为人上人，你跌得还不够低，如今的你只是个学生，”他无情地告诉西迪厄斯。“而我是师父。你的智慧只有一个来源——屈服那个比你伟大的多的存在。”

西迪厄斯不发一语，只是拼命地摇头。

普雷格斯非常不悦，他伸出一只手，放出一小股原力闪电。闪电绕遍他的弟子全身，像干燥的火焰般肆虐开来，纤瘦的身体因为痛苦无声地张成一道弓。帕尔帕庭面对黑暗面的惩戒时从不会叫出声，但在电流平息以后，他还是上气不接下气。

“需要我重复这堂课吗？”普雷格斯低吼道。西迪厄斯低下头。“那就站起来，我的弟子。”

他缓缓起身，小心翼翼，似乎担心骨头会碎掉。普雷格斯伸手再次抓住他，重新开始攻略人类的嘴唇。这一次，西迪厄斯消极应对，在缪恩人的引导下默默张开了口，抬头迎向这个吻，并露出喉咙以示屈服。

普雷格斯能感觉到黑暗面中的波澜。似乎原力本身也屈从于他。这种感觉非常上脑，异常的感性，激发出隐匿的生理欲求。他贴上人类清瘦的身体，用黑暗面碰触对方混乱的精神，迫使对方颤抖、喘息，一项完美的回应。

就在那一瞬间，他脑中除了完全占有人类以外别无他求。他要让他喘得说不出话，软若无骨，从内到外地被蹂躏。他往两人之间伸手，抓住帕尔帕庭的腰带，猛地一拽，西迪厄斯的身体不由自主地随着他的动作前后摇摆。最终，腰带散开，他粗暴地将厚重的衣物褪到弟子长靴顶部。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达斯•普雷格斯致力于让自己的弟子崩溃，他真的能成功吗？

当西迪厄斯反应过来，发现自己再次暴露在普雷格斯饥渴的视线之下时，他立即做出了反应。但在他转身以前，普雷格斯抓住了他的一只胳膊，把他掉了个个儿，用自己衣衫整齐的修长身躯靠上人类的脊背，将对方的胳膊困在两人之间，他继续用力，直到西迪厄斯因为疼痛“嘶嘶”抽气，动弹不得。

两人就那样僵持了一会儿，帕尔帕庭在他的掌中颤抖，普雷格斯则浸润在弟子散发出的纯粹憎意之中。“很好，”他贴着人类的耳朵嘲弄地吐气，让人类止不住打了个冷战，挤出几声不成字句的无力反对。“利用你攻击性的情感，将它们并入你依旧控制一切的幻觉中。”

面对缪恩人无情舔舐自己颈侧的举动，西迪厄斯低声呻吟，脑袋无力地耷拉在普雷格斯肩头。黑暗尊主用自己空闲的那只手摸上人类赤裸的左臀，感到对方缩了一下，却散发出焦虑的急切感。“轻浮的小家伙，是吧？”他继续骚扰。“人类都这么敏感吗？”

“我不……不知道，师父，”西迪厄斯好不容易才说出一句话，却在缪恩人强壮的手指握住他的性器并猛力一拉的时候又卡了壳。“师——师父！”

普雷格斯决定使用自己最钟爱的技巧，声东击西[1]。他靠近帕尔帕庭的耳朵，低声说，“你想要，对吧？你想要屈服，想要被占有。你喜欢粗暴的——所以你这样子到底算是个西斯尊主还是个西斯奴隶呢？”

西迪厄斯发出一声怒吼，试图从对方的禁锢中抽出手来反抗，但普雷格斯突然变换了姿势，用一只手环住人类的双腿，将他放倒在地，再用自己的身体将对方仰面朝天地压住。这一推让他的弟子一口气没提上来，发出一声细小的尖叫，西斯师父盘踞在他上方，用一种占有欲极强的骄傲神情怒视倒地的身影。接着，普雷格斯跪下来，将对方的双腿扒开，进一步按住对方。西迪厄斯试图抬腿踢他，但普雷格斯捉住那只穿靴子的脚，用自己的体重将它按回地板。

“停下来！”人类凄厉地喊道。

普雷格斯笑了。“你觉得你能阻止我？”他用颀长的手指扫过西迪厄斯动弹不得的右大腿内侧。弟子在师父的禁锢下不住扭动，但无法挣脱。手指进一步往上游走，直到刮擦到敏感的皮肤，熟练地圈住勃动的柱体。普雷格斯思忖了半晌，做了一个决定，他从指尖释放出一小股原力闪电，他身下的年轻人类不禁脊背弹离地面，在剧痛中无声地忍耐，微启的双唇断断续续地吸入一口气。

多么精致，多么美好啊！黑暗面在残酷的怒火中颤抖，几乎从原力当中释出……普雷格斯吸吮这黑暗，另一只手抓住了直插他眼睛的利爪，结果两人一起跌倒在地，普雷格斯压在西迪厄斯身上，对他的耳朵低语道，“你是力量的源泉，我的弟子。自从第一次见到你，我就知道你注定伟大，但你依旧不能控制自己。你会反抗，然后暴力相向，可你真实的本性却是在暗处观察，匍匐逶迤，欺诈瞒骗。你要利用你的天性。”

尖利的牙齿一闪而过，咬到了他的长鼻子。普雷格斯低吼一声，松开了手，转而握住帕尔帕庭的喉咙，狠狠挤压，让他年轻的弟子开始“嘶嘶”抽气，试图吸入得不到的空气。他的另一只手依旧动作不断，交织的痛苦与快感不断给两人明黄的眼睛添柴加火，直到它们闪现出琥珀色的光芒。“黑暗面将你推到生命本身的边界，西迪厄斯，”普雷格斯笑道。“当它的触手在你体内合拢的时候，你会以为自己要死了。多数人也是这个下场。活下来的唯一办法是将它同化，在它毁灭你之前掌控它。”

帕尔帕庭因为缺氧而浑身无力，普雷格斯沿着他的胸膛往下移动，舔舐他稀疏的金红色体毛，顺着它的走向一路往下。当缪恩人将下面的手换成嘴的时候，西迪厄斯呜咽了一声，徒劳无益地试图挣脱。普雷格斯能在原力中感到他的挣扎，努力不让快感和深入骨髓的自我厌恶表现出来。普雷格斯笑了，含住茎头，惹得对方单薄的臀部猛地上提，结实的大腿止不住地颤抖。

他等到西迪厄斯完全硬挺以后便停下来，远离对方。他的弟子泻出一句低声呻吟。他快要崩溃了，西斯师父意识到。他小心松开对方淤青的纤瘦脖颈，用手沿人类颤抖的侧腹摸索而下，进一步推开对方的双腿，用一根手指轻柔地擦过他最后的防线。多么的脆弱，多么的新鲜，多么的纯洁啊……他会是第一个获得者这项奖赏的人。

西迪厄斯咬紧牙关，试图扭到一旁，合拢双腿，但普雷格斯用原力将他钉在原地，在入口嘲弄地画着小圈，引得对方不由自主地战栗。也许有朝一日，帕尔帕庭会强大到足以令他不得近身。如果那一天到来，他会非常自豪。

“两年来你一直努力浸淫在黑暗之中，我的弟子，也许你成功了。但如果你不够强大，黑暗面会将你吞噬，”他低语道，操起一根修长的手指探入弟子体内。他能感受到西迪厄斯整个身体都因为震惊僵硬了。“如果你不能引诱黑暗，令它屈从于你的意志，它必然让你崩溃。”

他进一步深入，西迪厄斯紧紧闭上眼睛，扭动臀部试图逃脱原力锁固，挤出一声几不可闻的“不”。他的手指蜷成爪状，修剪整齐的指甲抠进地板。普雷格斯投入这无尽的黑暗之中，浸润在怒火与欲望的泥潭里。

“不？那是什么意思，西迪厄斯？你想要拒绝我，还是拒绝原力？今天你哪样都做不到，”普雷格斯告诉他，蜷起探入的手指，轻言细语中是致命的威胁，“回答我。”

“我拒绝……拒绝——啊——！”第二根手指加入之前那根，人类本就粗重的呼吸慢了一拍。“我拒绝的只有软弱，我的师父。”西迪厄斯现在顾不得压抑气喘了，他内里的需求太过深沉，几乎到了疼痛的地步，胯间的分身坚挺，散发着欲望的火焰，完全不顾他绝望压抑的努力。“黑暗面不会让我崩溃……啊……只有软弱会。我不……”

“不软弱？”普雷格斯对此嗤之以鼻。他停下手中动作。“也许有一天那会成真。但看看你现在的样子，恐惧，紧张，可怜兮兮。你已经快崩溃了。看看你如今的表现，这就是软弱。”

他从西迪厄斯紧致的洞里抽出手指，开始解腰带。年轻西斯的黄眼睛睁大了。“师父，缪恩人和人类不兼容。您太……”

“所以你会因为这个崩溃？”普雷格斯不客气地挑战对方，将人类紧窄的的胯部拉向自己。他的分身早已迫不及待，贴上西迪厄斯的入口，但普雷格斯还在等对方回答。他想知道。

西迪厄斯什么都没说，但目光收窄了，他眼中燃烧的火焰和性欲完全无关，预言着难以想象的可怕死亡。既然如此。普雷格斯猛地往前一挺，完全进入对方。西迪厄斯惊叫出声，凄厉恐怖的高声尖叫在原力中反弹回响，几乎让他溺死在无助怒火融成的黑暗汪洋中。他苍白的弟子体内有什么东西撕裂了，同样的撕裂还发生在原力之中，某种更为广大的东西。在这永恒的一瞬间里，普雷格斯静气凝神。黑暗面的漩涡涌过他的思想：过去，现在，未来。帕尔帕庭是原力中不可撼动的定点；普雷格斯叹了口气，没有掩饰其中的喜悦。

人类的甬道又紧又热，非常美味，他依依不舍地从烧灼的热度里抽出，然后再次插入。血润滑了甬道，他们一起摆动，刚开始有些尴尬，但随着动作的持续越来越顺滑。西迪厄斯不住呻吟，他咬住嘴唇，更多猩红的液体流过他的下巴。

普雷格斯突然冒出一个想法——在这种情况下帕尔帕庭的纤原体依旧会回应他吗？通过性交这一亲密行为，他们在黑暗面中的联系会进一步加强吗？他稍微试了一下，用原力探出，召唤那些微型原力发射器，感到西迪厄斯的存在于他身边汹涌澎湃地激荡，西斯学徒的原力印记在他的意识层面耀眼地闪光。

疼痛。灰飞烟灭。银河系也因这种静止爆炸绽放出的夺目光芒而蹒跚了一步，普雷格斯自己踉跄地退缩了，某种黑暗、永恒而深不可测的东西静静贴上他凡人的灵魂，甚至玷污了他。西斯师父将自己的意识重新保护起来。如他所料，他的弟子果然不同凡响。在人类面皮的表象之下蛰伏着某种绝非人类的东西。那是人性无疑，但它是恶之萃，是善之寡，是最基本的元素，最原始的诉求。

作为西斯尊主，那一瞬间感受到的东西突破了他的控制，他高潮了，汹涌而出的精液射在自己年轻的弟子体内。西迪厄斯没有释放，他无力地躺在师父身下，眼睛半睁。

他浅色的眼中缭绕着憎恨的烟雾。顽强不屈与不朽的憎恨。

普雷格斯告诉自己，有朝一日他会明白这堂课的必要性。

【译注】

[1]Dun Moch:不会翻……大概就是声东击西的意思。西斯常用技巧，在格斗的时候用其他方式扰乱对方心神。比如EP4死星维达对老王（老王没被影响），EP5在贝思平维达对卢克（卢克掉血一只手）。感觉这招绝地也用啊，不过老王用起来是不是反效果？？每次嘴炮都被打更惨……


	4. 危险的快感

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯打算继续弟子的训练，达到自己的目标，但西迪厄斯固执地与黑暗尊主唱反调。

之后的几天，西迪厄斯走路的姿势都很僵硬，这让普雷格斯每次看到他都感到异常满足。他已经指示过受伤弟子的纤原体，让它们好好修复内部的主要损伤，与此同时，他还想让人类记住这次的事——无论如何，他的命运都掌握在他师父手里，他的师父才是黑暗面的主人。普雷格斯要西迪厄斯知道，自己可以在任何时候占有他。

今天就是这样的日子。离书房的对峙已经过去了八天，西迪厄斯已经不会在两人说话的时候脸红了。他加倍努力地投入到格斗训练与政治学习中，他的剑法越来越狂暴。这种赤裸裸的暴力让普雷格斯倍感欣慰。他看着弟子冷漠的黑洞几乎打破自控的边界。

但每次普雷格斯以为年轻人类即将失控的时候，对方算计的冰冷假面就回来了，与之相伴的还有那种取之不尽的自信。今天，普雷格斯在实验室里找到他，发现对方正沉浸在研究之中，观察对一只沙地牛犊的纤原体操纵结果。走进实验室的时候，普雷格斯完全没有掩饰自己的意图，一切都清清楚楚地显示在原力之中。西迪厄斯抬头，被急速靠近的师父吓了一跳。但几乎与此同时，他狭窄的面庞已经换上了一副全然冷漠的表情。

旨在打破那种控制，普雷格斯伸手揪住弟子长袍的领子，将他推倒在实验室冰冷的石墙上。沙地牛犊感受到了进入房间的黑暗饥渴，不安地“哞”了一声。西迪厄斯透过低垂的睫毛瞥了他一眼，薄薄的嘴唇裂成一道狡猾的弧线。“师父？”他问道，但带着挑逗的喉音，像只致命的塔斯克野猫在玩弄它的猎物。

普雷格斯不喜欢这口气，他用一个强硬的吻封住对方的口，吮吸人类的嘴唇，直到对方喘不过气来。西迪厄斯冷静的外表到底在原力中露出了马脚，裂痕之下是前事留下的羞耻与憎恨。在那一瞬间，普雷格斯知道自己想要什么了。

他要西迪厄斯失控，呻吟着叫出他的名字，因为他的师父而高潮。他的想象化作一副活色生香的图景，与此同时，他不忘掠夺对方的嘴唇。两只大手掀起人类的衣袍，将裤子粗暴地褪下，手指绕上柔软的柱体，无情地拿捏，让西迪厄斯发出裹挟着快感的痛苦抽气。

“我小小的好徒弟，”他柔声嘶语，故意挑选让人难堪的词汇。“随时做好了准备。告诉我，弟子，你想过这也会是你训练的一部分吗？”

西迪厄斯透过半闭着的眼睛看向他。“没……师父……”

普雷格斯想把他推到忍耐的边界，激发出那种可怕、残忍而美妙的恨意，所以他继续用柔声细语折磨他，“也许在你跟我在一起的这段时间，在你回去服务立法项目之前，我不应该让你穿衣服。要知道，我挺喜欢你一直裸着的，让我可以随时得到你，黑暗面的真正仆役……”

西迪厄斯的呼吸陡然急促起来，他刚打算说些什么就改变了注意。“那样的话阿博拉这地方可有点冷，”他挂着一个僵硬的笑容回答。

“哦，你贡献的冷意足够我们两人份的啦，我的弟子，”普雷格斯伸手把袍子从人类肩头扯下来。“但在这层层叠叠的衣料之下，我怀疑那股火焰可是能吞没整个银河系的。这，我打算探究一下。”

“欢迎您尝试，师父，”帕尔帕庭低语道，四平八稳地看向普雷格斯的眼睛，后者惊异地发现弟子眼中竟然映着放纵的邀请。收到了这个信号，他粗暴将剩余的袍子从西迪厄斯的手臂间抽走，现在，西迪厄斯仰靠在冰冷的墙上，苍白纤瘦的身体完全暴露在普雷格斯饥渴的注目之下。

他没有打算逃跑或者反抗，普雷格斯退后一步。他算计的人格重新掌权，好奇心占了上风。他走到房间中央的检查桌旁，抑制住回头看向弟子的冲动。等他终于来到桌边的时候，他背靠在桌缘，故意慢慢腾腾地解开自己的袍子，发出明确的信号。“过来我这里，西迪厄斯，”他哼道。

原力中的西迪厄斯稍作迟疑，接着他稳步向前，缩短了本就不长的距离，身上的每块肌肉都因为即将发生的事而那么的紧张。“跪下，”普雷格斯低吼着命令来到他身前的人类，后者听罢双膝跪地，躬身盘踞在缪恩人的靴子旁边，单薄的身体在清冷的空气中瑟瑟发抖。

普雷格斯看到对方的样子得意地笑了，他拉开自己的衣衫，显出裸露的器官。“碰我，”他命令道，在话语中灌注了黑暗的力量。精巧纤瘦的手指缓缓张开，握住他的性器，这几乎让人难以忍受的轻轻触碰让师父吐出一声低沉的叹息。西迪厄斯刻意、稳定地上下撸动，金色的眼睛一直盯着高大的西斯尊主，这种侵吞一切的注目让缪恩人感觉一下年轻了五十岁。

“好了，”他嘶声说，注意到西迪厄斯自己的身体也开始在紧张的气氛中做出反应。热气慢慢涌入他干瘪的腹部，他调整好自己的呼吸。现在还不到时候，他抽走人类的手。

普雷格斯把弟子拉起来，靠近自己，西迪厄斯就随着师父的意思贴紧他，身体因为某种无法言明的情感而打着哆嗦。普雷格斯发现自己再也等不了了，他抓住西迪厄斯的腰部，将他翻过来，这样他的弟子便脸朝下趴在了检查桌上。西斯尊主用体重将小个子的人类压在身下，捉住对方细细的手腕，用桌子上的皮带捆住精巧的腕骨，把对方的胳膊拉到头顶，这样西迪厄斯的胳膊和身体都动不了了，只能贴在桌上。

当第一副手铐锁紧的时候，西迪厄斯彻底僵住了，如今的他只能无力地在镣铐中扭动。普雷格斯用穿着靴子的脚分开他的双腿，一根修长的手指划过对方光滑的后背，擦过根根脊椎，停在坚实的臀瓣顶部。桌上的西迪厄斯弓起身。普雷格斯从原力中和他的弟子体内感到一股正在积攒的压力。他继续无情地挑弄对方，手指滑向更低的部位，在紧致的洞口四周划着小圈。西迪厄斯发出一声模糊的沮丧低吼，想要躲开对方的逗弄，但普雷格斯的手指没有放过他。

缪恩人无声地跪在他身后，揉搓光滑囊袋后面柔嫩的皮肤。他的动作在年轻西斯黑暗的存在中点起了一把火。帕尔帕庭在碰触中不断抽搐。普雷格斯不再掩饰自己的笑意，他用一根长长的手指探了探入口，并不深入，只是一点点碰触，持续不断的压力。这种形式的逗弄持续了很久，他的猎物在每次温柔的探弄时都不住扭动、颤抖。

最终，他终于从西迪厄斯口中撬出了一声低沉的抽气。

他放下双手，在寂静中等待。

随之而来的带着喉音的呻吟点燃了他自己的欲望，但他还是在耐心等待。西迪厄斯贴紧桌子，渴望能得到释放，但得不到一点摩擦。“拜托，师父。”

“拜托什么，我的弟子？”普雷格斯轻笑，他能看到弟子精瘦身躯上已经被欲望染得一片潮红，非常的有趣，非常的挑逗。非常的有吸引力。“像你这么冰冷的人会需要别人的什么啊？”

“我需要你，师父，”他停顿了好久以后才挤出这几个字。

“怎样呢？”

“我不……我不知道……”

“说出来，”普雷格斯嘶声说，又用一次羽毛般的碰触调戏了他一下。

“进……进到我里面，”他喘着粗气说。“拜托了。”

普雷格斯起身，在年轻人类身后就位，用耐钢般的双手紧紧扶住对方的胯骨。他只是贴住西迪厄斯，一点都没有进去，但能感觉到对方身体不断撩起的紧张感。接着，他用让人痛苦的缓慢步伐进入西迪厄斯，只在完全插入后才停下来，疼痛激起的细小呻吟回响在普雷格斯耳畔，帕尔帕庭的沮丧感在原力中是那么的耀眼，简直和他自己的一模一样。黑暗面裹挟着两具媾和的躯体，将它们牢牢捆绑在自己的势力范围以内。

他一动不动，享受年轻人类温暖的甬道在包裹着自己，一张一合，寻找摩擦，可惜徒劳无功。西迪厄斯发出不成字句的低吼，试图往后挺，但镣铐牢牢将他禁锢在原地。普雷格斯轻笑一声。“我现在进到你里面了，你得到你要的了，为什么还是不满足呢？我真的选择了这样一个绝望的弟子吗？”

“动一动，”西迪厄斯坚持，肌肉紧紧含住入侵的异物。

尽管非常困难，普雷格斯依旧纹丝不动。“动一动，什么？”

“动一动，师父……”

他猛地向前一送，感到帕尔帕庭的核心因为强行容纳他粗大的硬挺而发出无助的痛苦呐喊。“喜欢那样？”他阴暗地笑道。

“是——是的……”西迪厄斯嘶声回答。“还要……”

普雷格斯几乎完全抽出自己，看着西迪厄斯单薄的身体贴在桌上颤抖。帕尔帕庭就快失去控制了，现在这点已经很明了。他猛然挺入，身下人类发出的短暂抽气让普雷格斯更加血脉贲张。他用粗暴的节奏一进一出，快速插入，缓慢拔出，停住，再继续。他用弹奏精良乐器的手段操纵西迪厄斯的神经，直到弟子因为挣扎在清醒与迷醉的界限上而皮肤沾染上一层薄汗。

几声努力忍住但依旧溢出的低声抽气回荡在房间里，但普雷格斯要的是尖叫，要的是狂野的放纵。“别惧怕你的激情，我的弟子，”他低语道。“西斯从不惧怕攀登欲望的巅峰。”他捞过弟子坚硬的分身，开始揉搓顶部。

“停……停下来……啊……啊……”西迪厄斯的反对声融化在柔软的呻吟里，并随着每一次粗暴的揉捏和冲刺而越来越响亮。茎头开始溢出液体，普雷格斯用手指抹掉这些乳白色的液体，然后喂进人类的嘴里，两根手指强行探入薄薄的嘴唇，迫使他品尝他自己。西迪厄斯怒吼一声。

纠结的恨意和与之相伴的震颤还是太过了，普雷格斯到了，将精液洒进身下紧致的年轻躯体内。他发觉西迪厄斯是不会自发高潮的，所以将一小股自己的力量灌入对方的腹中。包裹他的肌肉突然狂乱地扭作一团，似乎是要榨干他的最后一滴。西迪厄斯也贴着桌子释放了，年轻西斯咬住嘴唇，生怕叫得太大声。普雷格斯抽出疲软的性器，感到异常满足，看着自己欢愉的证据从人类被蹂躏过度的入口处滴落。

他能感到被手铐禁锢在桌上无力动弹的西迪厄斯散发出的一波波沉郁的羞耻感，他无声地等待高潮的余韵过去，拒绝给师父任何心灵上的满足感，将自己在黑暗中忘形的快感压在心底。尽管对弟子的不屈感到不满，普雷格斯还是相当自豪的，他决定把对方仍在原地晾一会儿。也许等上几个小时，他会再来占有他一次，那时候西迪厄斯可能就得对拒绝师父的快感三思而后行了。

他捋顺自己的长袍，离开房间，一次也没回头看。


	5. 原力弃子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯意识到要教会弟子这门重要的课程，他得下狠手（译注：等等……原来你之前很温柔？？！！）。

普雷格斯感到既快慰又沮丧，因为他发现自己的弟子不会在他的调教下崩溃。仗着师徒纽带以及与之相伴的天然亲密性，年轻人有恃无恐，笃定发生的一切不过是训练的一环。普雷格斯发誓要让西迪厄斯放弃这个想法，两周以后，机会来了。

他们去一个不起眼的偏远星球训练。普雷格斯和西迪厄斯回到他们在交易中心外围租下的小旅馆。这个人员嘈杂的城市鱼龙混杂，本地黑帮横行，更是路过海盗的乐园。普雷格斯带弟子来到一家酒馆，声称要和一个贸易伙伴碰头，而作为西斯尊主，他们得融入周遭环境。

普雷格斯没有告诉西迪厄斯的是，他现在喝下的饮料是有自己亲手调配的，混合了酒精、销魂棒的迷幻剂成分，还有普雷格斯独家的西斯秘术。这种药物可以有效抑制受害者使用原力的能力。普雷格斯脑中浮现出西迪厄斯用他的学术方法试图克服类似窘境的样子。也许有一天，他也能找到方法克服这个。

但不是今晚。

他巧妙地从年轻弟子身边离开，观察室内情况，寻找他的目标。很快，他就找到了——三名海盗，一个钟头以前便进入了酒馆，但至今依旧荷包鼓鼓，胃口还没得到满足。一个高个子的威奎人，一个身材健壮的黑发人类，还有一个浑身战伤的绿皮肤提列克人，都是男性，男女通吃，普雷格斯一眼就看出来了。

他回头看了一眼西迪厄斯。年轻人类依旧听话地待在原地，晶亮的眼睛已经开始浮现出药力生效的征兆。帕尔帕庭尚没有察觉，只是躬得更厉害了一点，用袍子裹紧他单薄的身体，缩在座位里。显然，他高贵的出身和显赫的背景让他对这种环境毫无好感。普雷格斯隔着这么远都能嗅到他的厌恶。

普雷格斯则沉浸在酒馆的堕落气息之中，用一丝黑暗面的力量捕捉到人类海盗的注意力，让他的视线穿过昏暗的房间，落在西迪厄斯身上。普雷格斯满意地看到，人类大胆地打量了一下西迪厄斯裹在袍子里的身体和握着酒杯的修长手指。那人捅了一下身边的同伴，指了指，三人开怀大笑，恶意满满。

提列克人低声提了个建议，环境的嘈杂让普雷格斯无法捕捉到他的话语，但能猜出他说了什么。普雷格斯将自己的存在彻底屏蔽，避免让弟子掌握他的动向，然后起身往那三个海盗那里走去，坐在他们旁边，随意地翘起二郎腿。

威奎人用怀疑的目光打量了他一下。“这房间里地方大着呢，伙计。”

普雷格斯调整了一下自己伪装呼吸器底下的声码器。穿着这样一件罩袍，别人只能看到他的眼睛。“地方是大，但没什么乐子，不是吗？”他用中立友好的声音说，似乎是在怜悯他们。

人类笑了，大大的黑色眼睛看向他们高个子的访客。普雷格斯注意到对方还受了点药物影响。“乐子？这鸟不生蛋的地方？哈！你一定才来这地界。”

“这倒没错，”普雷格斯承认。“我和我的同伴只是路过，”他偏偏脑袋指了指西迪厄斯，三名海盗直起身，明显有了兴趣。

提列克人也笑了。“讲起来，我们刚才还在夸你的朋友呢。精致的小美人，不是吗？”

“他比你们想象的厉害的多，”普雷格斯回答。“如果你们懂我的意思。”

他们互相盯了一会儿，人类爆笑出声，摸了摸下巴上的胡茬。“唔，这话说的。我们是想找点乐子来着。你是拉皮条的还是什么的？”

“你是说，他是不是个婊子？”普雷格斯问，看着对面三人的视线落在这个烟雾缭绕房间里对一切依旧浑然不觉的弟子身上。“不，可没那么粗俗。他是个年轻贵族，家人去世以后由我照管。我一直打算给他开开眼界。要知道，他没什么经验，”他挥挥手，故意摆出一个粗俗的手势。“但很有天赋。学得快。”

威奎人咧嘴一笑，显然不太相信这种故事，但没说破。“当然了。他是独家的吗，朋友？”

普雷格斯若有所想地打量了他半晌才作出回答。“为了开阔他的眼界，我也许会考虑一个……约定，如果你们愿意听听的话。”

提列克人的列库端部因为兴奋而微微颤抖。“我绝对可以开阔他的眼界，还有其他什么的。”他们下流地一齐笑出来。普雷格斯知道这些人正合适。

“所以你们的价码是什么呢？”他问道，虽然不在意，但还是得装，“他对我可很重要呢。”

人类舔了舔嘴唇，看向西迪厄斯。“三条奥罗德金矿石，纯的，追踪不到源头。值三万信用点哩。够了不？”

“既然你们出这个价码，那随你们拿他怎么办，”普雷格斯点头，三块矿石出现在吧台上，人类把它们滑到普雷格斯的手边。“如果你们说错话，他可不会乖乖跟你们走。他在等一个贸易伙伴，至少他以为是这样。你们接触他的时候，就说你们在找一搜萨卢卡迈出发的4级货船。

“那样他就会跟我们走？”提列克坏笑道。

“我建议你们兵分两路，一个人去引他，剩下两个等到了目的地再加入。”他递给他们一张门卡。“他很谨慎，而且挺难制服的，”普雷格斯又提醒了一句。“别低估他的力量，还有，别把我扯进来，如果你们真想享受他的话。他叫帕尔帕庭。这名字要等到恰当的时机再提。”

三人听罢笑开了花，普雷格斯离开他们，进一步融入阴影。他好奇地看着人类男子接近西迪厄斯，大摇大摆地迈着八字步。他们简短地低声交流了几句；西迪厄斯看了眼房间寻找他的师父，但普雷格斯小心地藏起自己的印记。最终，西迪厄斯点点头，起身跟着人类出了房间。另外两个海盗等到两人离开才离开椅子跟上去。

普雷格斯飞快转移到自己早就规划好了的位置，也就是他给海盗使用的那个房间隔壁。这是个特别的房间，专为那些有特殊口味的客户准备，有一面墙是单向玻璃，还配有单向喇叭。他托起长袍，坐进豪华座椅，等待好戏上演。

他没等多久。隔壁房间的门开了，强壮的人类先一步进屋，灯自动打开。在他身后，西迪厄斯谨慎地打量了一下房间布置。“你随意，亲爱的，”年长的人类笑道，西迪厄斯的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，但立马就恢复了冷漠的假面。

“你的联系人迟到了，”他说，声音丝滑。“我们的时间可不是无限的，林迪。”

普雷格斯记下这个名字，想了想海盗到底有多少个这样的假名。林迪走到吧台边，取了一只长酒壶和一个玻璃杯。“放松点，帕尔帕庭。”

西迪厄斯僵住了。明显，这是林迪第一次用这个名字称呼他。“你为什么那样叫我？”

“好啦，”林迪笑道。“别装了。我们知道你是谁，你是干什么的。”他坐到沙发上，拍了拍身边的座位。“来坐。喝一杯。”

“我宁愿站着，”西迪厄斯平静地说。

门框那边传来一个新的声音。“我倒是宁愿近一点看看你。”提列克人在入口处晃荡，威奎人在他身后一脸猥琐。两名海盗踏进房内，关上门，威奎人还用门卡把门锁上了。普雷格斯看到西迪厄斯立即紧张起来，打算动用原力。

他狭窄脸庞上闪过一丝惊讶与惊慌，显然没料到竟然无法召唤原力。西迪厄斯的训练让他立即掩盖住自己的迷惑，转而面向新的闯入者。“我想我们也许得另找时间见面了。我会通知我的联系人……”

提列克幽幽靠近他，饥渴地低头打量着西迪厄斯。“让我来当你的联系人不好吗，小家伙？我知道很多……交流的方式。”

西迪厄斯退后一步，却撞上了不知什么时候来到他身后的威奎人。威奎人一手搭上他的肩膀，被人类愤怒地甩掉。“我不这样认为。如果你们可以不碰我的话——”

“来嘛，帕尔帕庭，”沙发上的海盗叫道。“我们都可以休息休息，放松一下。”

“再靠近点看看，”提列克低吟，伸出双手抓住年轻人类的高领。“没有这些漂亮的袍子碍事更好。”

西迪厄斯一把将提列克人推开，脸上的愠怒脆弱而不加掩饰。“我说了别碰我！”

“呦呦，火气挺大的嘛，”提列克人笑着说。“我就喜欢这样的。等到他们叫出我名字的时候就更美妙了。我们可花了大价钱才得以跟你共度春宵的，男孩。还有，我叫特莱姆，那个灰不拉几的威奎人叫雷德诺克。记清楚咯，小家伙。别等下糊涂了把我们搞混了哟。”

“我还指望把他搞糊涂呢，到时候他都爽得找不着北，”雷德诺克得意地吹嘘。

林迪坏笑着喝了一口酒。“你是挺有斗志的，帕尔帕庭，这我看得出来，但我们也是。相信我，你可不想惹火我们。所以过来嘛，到我身边来，喝一杯，我们用轻松的方式彼此了解一下。到时候你会很享受的。”

“我想我需要离开，”西迪厄斯告诉他，声音冷得像冰块，说着往门边快速走去。普雷格斯兴致盎然地看着威奎人抓住他的一只胳膊，把他扭回房间，西迪厄斯挥出一拳，但没有原力帮助，高个男子轻松抓住他的手腕，让他动弹不得。

林迪笑着叫道，“我就猜到你喜欢麻烦的方式。雷德诺克，抓稳他咯。特莱姆，帮我们的客人放松一下。”

提列克人笑着接近，威奎人已经调整了手法，把挣扎的人类两只手统统别在身后。特莱姆僵僵避过西迪厄斯踢出的一脚。他发出“嘶嘶”的声音，明显很不满意，然后取出一把带锯齿的长刀。看到闪光的凶器以后，普雷格斯的小徒弟终于不动了。

“这样就好多了。就出身高贵的人来说，你还蛮明事理的，”特莱姆说着走近对方，抓住他的领口。刀子插进衣料，划下去，特莱姆剥掉撕烂的衣服，露出底下苍白的胸膛，还有分明的腹肌，以及一直消失在腰带下的金红色毛发。林迪靠沙发上，把一切看得一清二楚，他欣赏地吹了一声口哨，也不喝酒了。

特莱姆用刀子抵住人类的喉咙，等威奎人粗暴地把撕破的衣衫从发抖的苍白肩膀褪到脚边。“冷？“他笑着问道。“我们很快就会让你暖和起来。”

“让我走，”西迪厄斯低声威胁。

“我不这么认为，”特莱姆轻笑一声，这下又轮到雷德诺克抓住他的胳膊了。提列克人将刀刃插入年轻人类的腰带底下。“抱歉咯，”他边说边划开皮带。“看来你又少了一条裤子。”他用手指嘲弄地拨了拨松开的绑带。

雷德诺克用一只手擦过人类的后颈，激起一个抗拒的寒颤。“但等我们做完了的时候，那恐怕是你最不用担心的事了吧，小家伙？”

“替你们自己担心吧，蠢货，”西迪厄斯呵斥道，特莱姆轻轻扇了他一巴掌。

“这可不行哟，”他隔着裤子捏了一下对方的裆部，转而看向林迪。“喂，老大，要不要看一看？”

林迪耸耸肩，但眼睛里是难以掩饰的兴趣。“也好。雷德诺克，帮他脱。”

特莱姆的手指抓住狭窄胯部的衣料，雷德诺克同时把年轻人类提了起来，这样外裤和内裤就被一起褪了下来。西迪厄斯怒吼一声，想要脱离对方的掌控，但雷德诺克把他往地上推了一把，导致人类失去了平衡。

西迪厄斯就势打了一个滚，防卫性地蹲踞在地板上，用鄙夷和带着一丝不确定的神色盯住两个海盗。特莱姆笑得异常响亮。“很好很好很好，我们这笔买卖可划算咯。他光溜溜的，真新鲜。”

雷德诺克舔了舔嘴唇，淫荡地看了眼他们的猎物。“我们有很多可以教你的哟，小家伙。”

西斯学徒摆出防卫姿态，但还得忙着遮蔽私处，但林迪看了只是笑笑。“你没什么我们没看到的啦，男孩。我得说，你那屁股真是漂亮。”

西迪厄斯往大门冲去，速度简直超过了人类极限，但身经百战的提列克海盗也不是吃素的，他料到了人类的走向，一步上前，抓住了对方的腰部，将他拉到自己身边。年轻西斯在对方的手中扭动挣扎，还咬了一口他左边的列库，尖利的牙齿陷进柔软的肉体，不过给对方疤痕交错的皮肤又添了一道伤痕，但提列克的列库非常敏感。

“啊啊啊！”特莱姆尖叫着松了手，西迪厄斯继续往门口冲去。他拽门，按操作板，但门还是严丝合缝地关着。沙发上的林迪开怀大笑。

“没用啦，”他叫道。“雷德诺克，把他带到这里吧！”

普雷格斯感觉到他的弟子这下真的开始慌了，他拼命想要召唤黑暗面的力量，但没有用。他看着雷德诺克一步步接近，苍白的身体因为怒火与恐惧而颤抖。他一定想到是饮料里有毒了，但眼下与三个危险的敌人同处一个密闭的房间，他什么也做不了。

雷德诺克终于来到他身边，用一双巨手擒住人类的手腕，把他拖回客厅。西迪厄斯想用身体的重量拖住威奎人的步伐，但雷德诺克经验丰富，他故意让西迪厄斯使出很大力气，然后往他那边猛推一把，人类对方被双重力道绊倒在地，重重磕在地板上，肺里的空气都被撞了出来，一时间只能仰躺在地上，依旧没搞清楚为什么会失去原力。

过了这么久，提列克人终于恢复过来，现在他跟雷德诺克一起俯视倒在地上的人类，列库还在流血，但那无法掩饰他眼中愤怒的火焰与高涨的欲望。“你会为刚才的行为付出代价的，小子。”两个海盗互相递了个眼神，看来达成了一致，雷德诺克抓住他的手腕，特莱姆抓住他的靴子。他视图蜷成一团，但他们轻轻松松就把他抬了起来，扔到了沙发上。

林迪起身，给少年腾了个位子，另外两名海盗把他们的猎物仰置在沙发上。冰冷的皮革让他瑟缩了一下，三个海盗倒是笑得很开心。“他没什么话，是吧，林迪？“雷德诺克上下扫荡了一眼年轻人类颤抖的身躯，手指挠痒痒一样搔着对方被困住的手腕。

林迪坏笑道，“管他有没有话，等我们搞定他以后让他唱歌都成。是吧，帕尔帕庭？”他探过身，粗壮的手压住对方单薄的胸膛。“对吧？”

苍蓝色眼中的憎恨几乎让他无法呼吸。“特莱姆，雷德诺克，我觉得我们手上这家伙可是个硬骨头哩。找点东西拴住他的手。我可不想让那两只小爪子靠近我的眼睛。”特莱姆从旅行袋里拽出几根皮质绳索，把西迪厄斯纤瘦的手腕缠了个结结实实，然后绑在笨重的沙发扶手上。

三名海盗退后一步欣赏他们的杰作。西迪厄斯半躺半坐地倚在沙发上，被捆住的手腕被他挪到胸前，双腿缩在身前。他大概有一米左右长的绳索可以活动，也就是说，真的很局促。普雷格斯看着眼前这幅图景，虽然很是性奋，但他并不在意。这不是为了他的快感，这是为了西迪厄斯的训练。他的弟子真的强大到可以忍受这一切吗？

特莱姆最终打破了沉默。“他真他妈的的完美，林迪。以他这个个头，赌一千信用点他比油螺的巢穴还紧。”西迪厄斯羞得满脸通红。

林迪嘲弄地拒绝了他。“傻瓜才跟你赌，特莱姆。我们有的是时间玩他。”

“很多时间，”雷德诺克叹道，伸出他肉呼呼的手，用带爪的指尖擦过西迪厄斯的左肩，来到他的侧腹。他继续往下，直到抵达脚踝，然后往前拉，把人类的一条腿拽直。“让我们看看你都有什么好展示给我们的，小家伙。现在别那么害羞了嘛。”

特莱姆笑着抓住另一只穿着靴子的脚。“啊，他是很害羞啦，没事的！等到我们完事他就不会啦。”他把另一条腿也拽直，然后淫笑着看着人类。“我们会把你变成一个小骚货的，帕尔帕庭。你会乞求我们要更多。”他们将他翻了半面，彻底躺在沙发上，捋直他的双腿。西迪厄斯试图扭开，但没有成功，绳索卡进他的手腕。

林迪靠近他，坐在沙发边上，用一只长满老茧的手凑上西迪厄斯凹陷的脸颊，轻柔地抚摸着他。西迪厄斯僵住了，只看那粗壮的手指打着圈绕过他的颈部，划过他稀疏的胸毛，轻轻拽了拽，然后继续向下游走。“朋友，现在可想清楚了，这次的事要么我们都可以爽一下，”他开始揉捏精瘦的腹部肌肉，而且越来越往下，“或者——”他的手突然往上捏住一颗小小的乳头，粗暴地挤了一下，年轻人类被这出其不意的动作惊得叫出声。“——或者只有我们爽。你说了算。”


	6. 肉体的试炼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯见证西迪厄斯面对他成为西斯学徒以来最艰巨的挑战。人类能熬过去吗？

“我可以给你们信用点，”西迪厄斯压低声音回答，因为异常尴尬而满脸通红。厉害的是，他看上去毫无惧色。“无论你们想要什么，我都可以帮你们弄到。”

普雷格斯听到对面的讲价，不禁叹了口气。他的弟子还没有真正搞明白银河系中某些生物的本性。他很快就会知道了。

特莱姆把人类的腿又拉开了一点，笑道，“银河系里再多的钱也救不了你这甜蜜的屁股咯，小家伙。还问我们想要什么？我想这很明显了吧。首先我是要看看你底下有什么。”雷德诺克笑着用爪状的手爬上人类的左边大腿，掐了一下内侧根部，收获对方一声低吼。西迪厄斯吓坏了，挣扎着想合拢双腿，但特莱姆嘟囔着把他摁在原地。

林迪皱着眉头，扇了他们的囚犯一巴掌。“够了，”灰白头发的人类海盗厉声训斥道。“我们一直都很客气，你最好也注意一下你的态度。”他抓住西迪厄斯的胯部，把对方进一步往沙发下头拉，这番动作之后，人类的胳膊被扯到了头顶，绳索深深咬进肉里。“张开，”他命令道，因为欲火丛生而声音沙哑。

西迪厄斯无声地怒视对方，拒绝合作，又被扇了一巴掌，这次在他的颧骨上留下了一道红痕。林迪看上去几乎有些佩服。“我再给你一次机会。张开你的腿，否则我们替你打开，你不会喜欢的。”他的话似乎完全没被听进去，所以他对另外两人点点头。雷德诺克和特莱姆一人抓住一条修长的腿，狠狠一拉。没有原力加持，西迪厄斯无法抵抗太久，很快他就四仰八叉地铺在了沙发上，一点反抗能力都没有。

林迪站起来，绕到沙发尾部坐下，用一只粗壮的膝盖逼入颤抖的双腿之间，狠狠向上顶。一阵尖锐的压痛传遍四肢百骸，西迪厄斯疼得“嘶嘶”抽气，试图往沙发上头蜷，远离这些折磨他的人，但另外两名海盗还抓着他的腿不放。林迪继续施压，直到年轻人类的眼角开始不自主地淌眼泪才抽开身，看着帕尔帕庭疼得直喘粗气。

“那地方很敏感，现在你应该注意到了，”林迪告诉他，拍了拍他的膝盖。“我们会让你爽到，但如果你再试探我们的耐心，那我们可保证不了会发生什么，明白了吗？”

普雷格斯的弟子颤抖地点点头。林迪胜利地笑了，他先是划过年轻人类的膝盖，越过大腿，然后用手指蹭了蹭敏感柱体的底部。西迪厄斯在轻柔的碰触下瑟缩了一下。林迪停手，靠近了点。“现在，有几点原则。我们掌控一切，你听我们的。我们叫你吸你就吸，叫你舔你就舔，叫你操你就操。那样的话，等这事结束，你还能保持完整。”

特莱姆靠近人类的嘴边。“你是我们的，人类，你的全部都是我们的。你的小嘴巴是我们的，”他丰满的嘴唇贴上人类薄薄的嘴唇，用手指压住下颚迫使对方张嘴，然后滑进他的舌头。西迪厄斯一直在反抗，但斗不过比他强壮的提列克男子，很快他的嘴巴就被海盗攻占了。等特莱姆终于退开以后，两人都喘不过气来。“天哪，”特莱姆迷醉地说。

雷德诺克着迷地看着一切，现在也笑着倾身。“你的老二也是我们的。”他粗糙的手握紧精致的柱体，猛然一拉。西迪厄斯震惊地瞪大了眼，但他的身体却毫不顾忌地自动应答，在强壮手指的刺激下迅速变硬。林迪笑着看到浅色眼中染上一层欲望，尽管和其中的厌恶与焦虑相比不值一提。

“就是那样，帕尔帕庭，”他鼓励道。“你会喜欢的。好啦，现在特莱姆占有了你的嘴巴，雷德诺克有你的老二，我又有什么呢？”这自问自答并没有悬太久，他用食指轻轻戳刺了一下少年双腿间的最后一道屏障。西迪厄斯不停挣扎，想合拢双腿，绳索割破了他的手腕，鲜血顺着绳子淌了下来。

“这样啊，我还打算轻点儿呢，但你一直给我们添堵，”林迪满面怒容，然后恶意地把手指猛然插了进去。年轻人类的脸“刷”得一下就白了，被逼出一声闷哼。

“不！等等……”

特莱姆趁机笑着把自己的手指插入人类张开的嘴里，打断了他的话。雷德诺克上下撸动他的阴茎，西迪厄斯又发出一声尖叫，这次不成字句。“哦天哪，”雷德诺克呻吟一声，开始脱衣服。“我等不下去了，林迪。”

特莱姆抽出手指，换上自己的嘴巴，强势地吻着对方薄薄的嘴唇，粗暴的动作让人类的嘴唇在这番蹂躏结束以后变得有些肿胀。提列克人哆嗦了一下，玩笑般地舔了一下西迪厄斯的嘴唇。人类眼睛紧闭，似乎在努力忽略三个海盗的存在。“谁先来？”

林迪又添了一根手指，探得更深，感觉绞住他手指的肌肉不由自主的反抗。想到那意味着什么，他泄出一声呻吟，变得更硬了。“我第一个来，伙计们。他可以吸你，但我要先品尝他紧致的小洞。”

特莱姆和雷德诺克点点头，遵从他们头儿的指令。“到时候大家都有份，”雷德诺克耸耸肩，粗暴地拧了一下手下的皮肤，引发一声低声呜咽。当林迪的手指抽出再进入的时候，西迪厄斯整个人张成一张弓，弹离了沙发。

“啊，他喜欢那样！”特莱姆笑道。“那他准喜欢里面充满老二的感觉。准备好了吗？”

林迪用闲着的那只手蹭了一下衣服底下滴着前液的分身，发出一声淫笑，“哈，不知道他，我可是准备好了。扶好他，伙计们。”他从紧致颤抖的温暖甬道中抽出手指，开始解裤带。

西迪厄斯睁开眼，看到一切，重新开始挣扎，但雷德诺克跟特莱姆抓住他，把他从沙发上拽下来，翻了个面，使他面朝下地搭在绑了绳索的沙发扶手上，压住他自己被困住的双手。林迪总算脱好了裤子，他从后面靠近，看着绷得比弦还紧的人类被自己的两名同伙压在刚冷下来的皮革上。

“等等……”少年乞求道。“等等，我们还可以协商一下你们想要什么。”

“我想要的已经在面前啦，”林迪吼道，伸手扶稳狭窄的胯部，让阴茎与小小的入口排成一条直线。“就在你的双腿之间，帕尔帕庭。我要的是你美味的小身板。”他没等对方答话就插了进去，用硬挺迫使温暖的甬道容纳他。

人类身体一僵，但在海盗完全插入的时候除了一声吸气什么声音都没发出来。林迪叹了口气，对另外两个海盗坏笑道，“跟我们想的一样紧。也许还要更紧点。”他停在那里，看着西迪厄斯苍白的脸，等待硬挺继续胀大。西迪厄斯的双手被压在身下，雷德诺克又紧紧扶着他的肩膀，他完全没法动弹。普雷格斯能看到人类眼中闪着金色的光点，其中无助的憎意有如惊涛骇浪。

林迪开始缓慢地抽插，对方的抵触让他更加兴奋，他低吼一声，伸手抓住对方稍小的硬挺，先跩一把，每次冲刺的时候再撸动一次。西迪厄斯轻声呻吟，雷德诺克则开始噬咬他的胸膛和脖子，用力把玩他的乳头，尖利的牙齿咬进他的肩膀。一旁的特莱姆边笑边脱衣服。

“呃啊啊，”林迪射进紧致的洞口，呻吟出声，用体液填满西迪厄斯。完事以后他拔出疲软的阴茎，往后踉跄了两步，非常满足，特莱姆接替了他的位置，摁住西迪厄斯布满淤青的臀瓣，把他更为修长的性器对准入口，有了之前精液的润滑，他轻松滑了进去。西迪厄斯痛苦地咕哝了一声。提列克人完全进入以后比林迪要深得多。

“啊，伙计，”特莱姆。“这可是新家伙！”他靠上年轻人类的后背，对着他的耳朵轻声细语，“你喜欢这个，对吧，小贱人？你喜欢我在你里面？我就给你看看什么才叫被男人操。”

特莱姆往前一挺，西迪厄斯发出一声怒吼，但提列克人笑得更欢了。

“早说过了，他会求着我要我这根老二的，”他看向两名同伙，他们听罢跟他一起大笑。特莱姆再次插入，比之前更狠，西迪厄斯的身体被惯性冲得往前一挺。特莱姆换了个角度，他阴茎的头部开始以提列克人特有的方式胀大。下一次抽插结束，结打开了，彻底将他锁在人类体内。这种前所未有的感觉让西迪厄斯恐慌起来，他拼命挣扎，试图甩掉提列克人，但只是让特莱姆更为激烈地播洒他的种子。

他们就这样连在一起待了好几分钟，林迪端着一杯酒在旁边观看，雷德诺克则继续掠夺他们囚徒的嘴巴。提列克人握住人类的性器，粗暴地给他带来一次无声的高潮。西迪厄斯的脸皱成一团，他咬紧牙关才把到口边的呻吟咽回去，但随后雷德诺克的舌头就再次撬开了他的嘴。

等特莱姆终于离开他的时候，雷德诺克已经等不及了，他甚至懒得脱掉那身脏兮兮的衣服。西迪厄斯因为被迫高潮而浑身疲软，柔若无骨，整个身体瘫在沙发扶手上，威奎人可没有耐心，他捞过西迪厄斯的腰，把他拽到地板上。西迪厄斯被突然的动作吓了一跳，试图逃走，但雷德诺克强迫他跨坐在自己大腿上，用力下压，让他正好坐上他坚硬的带刺勃起。

西迪厄斯试图起身，但硬刺划伤了他的甬道，疼得他惊叫出声，嘶哑而受伤。无奈，他只得颤抖地坐回去，试图稳住自己的动作。雷德诺克则得意极了，在往上挺送的同时用巨手摸过人类消瘦的胸膛。

林迪和特莱姆在旁边大笑，特莱姆俯身靠近颤抖的年轻人类，舔上他冰冷的面颊。“看你骑老雷德诺克真爽。看看你，脸红得跟个处似的。”

林迪笑道，“他现在可不是处啦，特莱姆。他现在是个被操翻的小婊子。”

“我们挨个来，”提列克人若有所思地点点头，“也许还可以分享。看看那张可爱的小嘴巴。一定完美极了。”

他们用性器同时填满人类的两个洞口[1]，西迪厄斯被噎住了，挣扎着汲取氧气，隔壁的普雷格斯探出原力，发觉黑暗面骚动异常，简直可以说是焦虑。他短暂衡量了一下今晚的行动是否明智，但很快就把这点困惑抛之脑后。如果西迪厄斯真要成为他的弟子，那什么样的试炼都打不到他。对他来说这一次才是真正的考验，因为在这里，他被剥夺了所有力量，沦为海盗们的玩具，惨遭蹂躏。

他看着他们做，一轮接着一轮，尽管残暴，但这种景象实在挑起了他的好奇心。林迪第一个，然后是特莱姆，最后轮到雷德诺克。西迪厄斯已经毫无招架之力了，他闭上眼睛，每一声气喘都宣泄着无力的怒火。海盗们的不应期只有几分钟，恢复了以后便会继续。普雷格斯怀疑他们在互相递送的饮料里加了催情剂。

现在，海盗们又发现了新玩法。他们开始玩弄年轻人类的身体——把他拖到地板上，恶意地拨弄他的性器，不断强迫他高潮。一个小时过去了，两个小时过去了，三个小时也过去了。连原力抑制剂都已经无法压住西迪厄斯无奈压抑的怒火，普雷格斯知道是时候开始真正的试炼了。

很快，机会来临。林迪把西迪厄斯精疲力尽的身体拖到自己膝头，再次把自己粗大的硬挺塞进帕尔帕庭的口中。西斯学徒不由自主地噎住了，被狠狠扇了一巴掌。“牙齿给我小心点，”林迪训斥道。西迪厄斯叹了口气，闭上眼睛，遵从指示，甚至将双手搭在年长人类的臀部用以保持平衡。

普雷格斯从椅中站起，离开昏暗的房间，穿过走廊，来到隔壁门口。他能听到里面传出的闷声呻吟，还有林迪高潮时的叫喊，随后还有他弟子伴着海盗们冰冷的笑声干呕掉嗓子里异液的声音。普雷格斯用手搭上密码盘，门无声地打开了。

他走进温暖的房间，西迪厄斯第一个看到他。他的弟子赤身裸体地躺在地板上，染血的嘴角淌出一股精液，属于就站在他身边的趾高气昂的加害者。普雷格斯发现对方浅色的眼睛比他所见过的任何时候都要迷乱与黑暗，似乎里面有什么光芒消失了。年轻人类并没有起身。普雷格斯努力保持面无表情。他这么做是为了西迪厄斯；他得看看对方是否通过了考验。

特莱姆第二个注意到他。他坐在沙发上，瘫在打呼噜的雷德诺克身边，对普雷格斯挥了挥手中的酒杯。“来嘛，朋友，加入我们一起玩！”

林迪猛然转过身，他的眼神就没有那么友善了。“你来这里干嘛？”他缓缓发问，依旧挡在年轻西斯身前，似乎在保护自己支离破碎的猎物。

“我来看看某人是否领略到我的权威了，”普雷格斯平静地说，这话完全是针对他的弟子的。林迪退后一步。

西迪厄斯终于疲惫地抬起头。他的眼中，某种绝望的情感一闪而过。“师父，拜托了，停下……让这……疯狂停下。”

普雷格斯深吸一口气，跪在他倒地的学徒面前。林迪继续谨慎地后退，手偷偷摸向从不离身的爆能枪。缪恩西斯怜爱地抚摸了一下对方淤青的肩膀。“如果你不能自救的话，我也不能，亲爱的弟子，”他喃喃低语。“这是一项考验，我不知道你是否通过了。如今你这般脆弱，已经崩溃。如果你无法解放你自己，那没有人可以。”

西迪厄斯感到内心深处猛然一阵剧痛，他眯起眼睛，喘着粗气哀求，“师父，我能感受到原力，但它不回应我。它不见了！发生了什么？”

“我早就告诉过你，你太依赖原力的帮助，太依赖从中召唤的力量，”普雷格斯低语。“你应该统领和使用的是你已经拥有的力量。真正的西斯不会让任何事物阻挡他们通往权力的道路。你并不是不知道。如果这些人也能阻止你，那你不配拥有西斯尊主的头衔。”

“嘿，”特莱姆打岔，“发生什么了？”

普雷格斯把他的话当做耳边风。他只听得到西迪厄斯突然急促的呼吸，只看得见那团如野火般抽打他的黄色烈焰。“不，师父！”西迪厄斯嘶声呐喊，他沙哑的声音中染上了凄凉的绝望。“不！我配的！”

普雷格斯故意往后退了一步。“不，你太软弱了，我的前任弟子。这些人知道你是谁。你的身份如今对我以及西斯大计来说已经一文不值。这里就是我们分道扬镳的地方。没有你，我依旧会继续寻找。”

他脚边被撕裂并颤抖着的黑洞正徘徊在混乱狂暴的边界。原力本身似乎也因为这场看似可怕的背叛而颤抖。“不不不……”西迪厄斯似乎喘不过气来，仿佛整个房间的氧气都被抽走，他一只手攥得那么紧，指甲都嵌入了肉里，将他的手掌割得鲜血淋漓。

普雷格斯冰冷地俯视对方，尽管他得拼尽全力才挤出接下来的话，“也许你已经改变了银河系的命运，西迪厄斯尊主，但现在看来你命中注定会无助地死在这个无人知晓的茅舍里。”

达斯·普雷格斯离开房间，用黑暗面的力量关上大门。最后一丝耐心也离他而去，他相当不安。如果男孩失败，如果他妥协了，那么多的才华和机遇就会浪费掉……他们本可以改变现实世界的脉络，探索原力的疆域，打破生死的界限。他身后的房间一片寂静。他哆哆嗦嗦地吸了一口气，开始为失去一切做准备……

但有些东西……感觉……不对劲。不平衡。普雷格斯停住了。

紧锁的大门背后，特莱姆叫道，“你在干什么，你这个小——？！”他尖叫起来，瘆人的呼号被沉闷的爆炸声打断。普雷格斯差点被席卷而来又汹涌离开的黑暗面力量呛住，黑暗没有在他这里停步，反而肆意游走，甚至将他的原力剥离自身。他踉跄一步，伸手扶墙稳住自己，但即便如此也无法站立。

普雷格斯跪倒在阴影丛生的过道中。黑暗面无声地活了过来，像是尖叫与咆哮互相缠绕汇成的死亡与腐朽的瀑布。他几乎在这种骇人的美感中窒息，随波逐流地沉入深渊。他身外的现实世界中，房间里乱枪狂射，尖叫声此起彼伏，最后，伴随着某种可怕的撕裂声，普雷格斯发现自己所有黑暗的希望又重新燃起了生命的火花。

他自己的理智只是堪堪避过土崩瓦解，好不容易才没有加入权力与憎恶的无尽潮流之中；他的意识则随时打算抛弃他，威胁把他变成一个语无伦次的傻子。普雷格斯动用了全部意志才没有加入那种召唤他的权力漩涡。接着，这种力量突然消失了，和它来的时候一样迅速，黑暗内爆，留下一片虚无。

普雷格斯发现自己几乎抱成一团，无法呼吸。他站起身，转身面向紧闭的大门。那扇门看上去像是经历了严重的爆炸，向外鼓起，边边角角溢出的黑烟汇聚在走廊上方。门内传来火焰的劈啪声，西斯尊主不得不抑制住闯进里面看个清楚的冲动。

他没等多久，门突然迸开，一个幽灵般的身影蹒跚而出，苍白的皮肤暴露在跳动的火苗和黏腻的黑血中，对四周尖锐扭曲的废墟毫无顾忌。透过昏暗的光辉，普雷格斯看到那双眼睛闪着金光，明亮与狂野得远远超过他的料想，他不禁打了个冷战。原力本体往他这里走来，颤抖的步伐踏过走廊地板，一只手紧抓着什么滑腻的、滴着液体的东西。

西迪厄斯，对，那就是他，来到师父身前，却并没有屈膝跪下。他佝偻着身体，表情阴郁，牙齿不住打颤，被鲜血浸透的身体抖个不停。他像是完全不自知地伸出手，指间暴露出某种已经被撕扯成碎片的消化器官，几乎难以辨认。普雷格斯垂眼看向它，西迪厄斯也是，不过他的嘴角微微上翘，“现在他们不知道我的名字了，师父……什么都不知道了……他们会知道的，但那时候就太迟了[2]。”

接着他腿一软，晕了过去，普雷格斯伸手在消瘦的身体撞击地面前接住了它。缪恩人低头看向自己的学徒，不再掩饰眼中的爱意[3]，他知道西斯尊主会的伟大计划终将成为现实。他轻松抱起人类，走向他们的客房，将今晚的混乱抛在身后。轻轻一挥手，爆炸摧毁了走道中的廉价监视器，电子风暴彻底销毁了它的记忆卡。

反正这家旅馆已经注定灭亡了。明天，他会和自己的弟子离开，不留下一个活人，不留下一丝线索。但是今晚，普雷格斯用非同寻常的温存与敬意抱着怀中破碎的身体。他把西迪厄斯放到小床上，从盥洗室取来一条湿毛巾，轻柔地替不省人事的西迪厄斯清理掉血污和其他体液。

他完美的、支离破碎[4]的弟子。现在这些碎片将重新组合，结果必然出乎整个宇宙的预料。清理完毕以后，普雷格斯回到狭窄的床边，侧躺下来，用黑暗面的力量探索原力的流向。也许一个小时过去，也许是三个小时，但最终，淤青的金色眼眸睁开，西迪厄斯看向师父，他什么也没说，看不出任何反应。他在原力中的印记是一潭极静的黑水。

缪恩西斯靠近了点，对他低语道，“你通过测试了，我的弟子。你的确配从我这里学习，承载黑暗面的力量。”

西迪厄斯缓缓吸了一口气，除此之外再无任何表示。

普雷格斯审视着对方狭窄的脸庞，端详着人类静待更多暴力的空洞眼神，用手划过他过于醒目的鼻子，擦过眼睛下面黑暗的阴影。这一次，粗暴没有用。他自己的需求今晚不会得到满足。不，今晚需要的是细腻，是可怕的善意，于是仅仅用手指和手掌以及原力黑暗面的力量，普雷格斯让弟子在颤抖中得到了满足。

西迪厄斯的眼睛从没有离开过他，黄色的凝视毫不动摇，直到最后他筋疲力竭的躺倒在床上。普雷格斯让对方脱离自己，然后重新靠近人类，用难得的温柔将他拥入怀中。他用手指随意拨过红色的头发，这时候，他突然听到一声奇怪的声响。

他是在哭吗？想到自己的门徒竟然会这样示弱，普雷格斯感觉到一阵厌恶，差点推开对方。但很快，他注意到那并不是哭声，普雷格斯打了个冷战。西迪厄斯在笑，毫无理智可言的轻声窃笑，肩膀因为笑意而不规则的痉挛。西斯师父感觉到黑暗笼罩了他们，混乱本尊的疯狂静待崛起。普雷格斯不禁问自己，他是不是终于做得过火了。

【译注】

[1]这文里的“洞口”基本用的是orifice而不是entrance，感觉非常色气……

[2]那段原文是“They don’t know my name anymore, Master… or anything else… they’ll never know, until it’s too late.”用的时态相当微妙。最后一句说的已经不是海盗了。普雷格斯，你是不是觉得自己立了个FLAG……

[3]爱意是fondness。

[4]文中的破碎、崩溃都是break。《达·普》书里也一直在将普雷要break西帝。


	7. 远大前程

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯发现了新大陆。

普雷格斯对经由三个海盗之手达成的试炼结果很满意，但并不是特别满意。西迪厄斯终于不再反抗普雷格斯，他随叫随到，无论师父怎么要求，他都一概满足，似乎不再抵触年长西斯的碰触。但无论普雷格斯如何亲吻他柔韧的身体，无论他怎样抚摸他的私密部位，人类都没从中得到一丝快感。西迪厄斯不作出任何反应，取悦他就跟取悦一个机器人一样没用。就算普雷格斯伤害他，对，他的确有那么做，事后人类只会静静爬开，独自沉默地舔舐伤口。

西迪厄斯很快就离开了阿博拉，外面的世界还在召唤年轻的政客。普雷格斯花了两周时间好好思考这个问题，等待他的弟子完成在钱德里拉举行的立法项目。也许身体上的满足远无法达到他聪颖弟子的要求。但普雷格斯是他的师父，如果西迪厄斯想成功成为一个西斯尊主，那他有义务将一切相关技能教给他。

“脱掉你的衣服，弟子，”西迪厄斯回来的第二天，普雷格斯就把他叫到身边。西迪厄斯二话没说便照做了，他把时髦的纳布外袍一层层褪下，最终跪在师父脚边，眼睛听话地看向地面。普雷格斯从椅中站起，接近年轻西斯，赞许地欣赏对方清瘦的身形。

“你的皮肤让我想起麦基托的阿拉贝斯石，”他打趣道，“被吹过崖壁的风腐蚀成纯白色，你也一样，在训练中升华与进步。我教给你的技能在未来会非常有用，西迪厄斯。”普雷格斯用手摸过人类的肩膀，轻声笑道。“作为一个政客，有的选举你需要通过自己的人格魅力赢得，有的则需要动用你的大脑。”他靠近对方的右耳。“有的需要你使用谋杀手段，还有的则需要你诱惑的力量。”

西迪厄斯缓缓点头。“我明白，师父。”

普雷格斯轻笑道。“也许你明白，也许你不懂，也许你这么说只是在讨我欢心。”他回到自己的高背椅中，示意弟子靠近。西迪厄斯默默尊从，站到他身边，普雷格斯看着对方皮肤下肌肉的攒动，感到一阵欲望。他伸手捉住弟子的胳膊。稍微一拉，人类就坐到了他膝头，因为惊讶轻哼一声。

普雷格斯粗暴地调整对方的身体，直到他跨坐在自己的大腿上，光滑的背部紧紧贴在师父精瘦的胸膛上。他轻轻啄了一下西迪厄斯的脖颈，听到对方的呼吸加快了。“诱惑是一门艺术，弟子，”他轻声说道。“得小心行动，但需要一个目标。”

他伸出一只手握住人类脆弱的喉咙，轻轻摸了摸，另一只手往下摸索，紧紧握住柔软的性器。西迪厄斯条件反射张开腿，普雷格斯满意地笑了。“看来你学会了，”他舔着人类的左耳，感到对方打了个颤。手上稳定的动作让年轻西斯性奋起来，阳具逐渐变硬，呼吸随着对方的稳定撸动慢慢变快。

普雷格斯点点头。“就用身体满足对方这点你已经合格了，我的弟子，但你不仅得给对方带来快感，你自己也得享受。如果你在做的时候把一个肥胖的外交官当成空气，还能指望他向你吐露最深暗的秘密吗？”

西迪厄斯缓缓摇头，努力忽略普雷格斯手掌与他敏感皮肤相触带来的摩擦。“难道我不需要顾及我的名声吗，师父？”

普雷格斯手上的动作停住了。“参议院比你天真的想象要腐败的多，西迪厄斯。无数知名成员都是靠肉体和金钱交易挤进它神圣的殿堂的。你不是第一个也不会是最后一个。至于你灵巧的舌头具体是用在参议院大厅还是某个参议员的老二上嘛，”普雷格斯坏笑地说，“都无所谓。最终，为了推进西斯大计，你必需学会利用一切可以利用的武器。你是黑暗面的使者，西迪厄斯，如果没法从生理上得到满足，那就从黑暗面中汲取力量吧。”

“当然，师父。”还是一贯的心口不一。

普雷格斯发觉自己硬了。这次，他要测试男孩的决心。“起来，”他嘟囔道，西迪厄斯立刻从他膝头滑下，试图离开，但普雷格斯抓住他的手，把他拉近。“你说你会献身给你的命运，那现在就给我证明，弟子。骑乘我，满足我，引诱我。”他褪下自己的衣服，西迪厄斯朝下瞥了一眼，依旧面无表情。

普雷格斯不耐烦了，他把人类进一步拉近。“面对我，”他低吼道。狭窄的脸颊上闪过一丝冷漠，但很快就被超然的性趣掩盖了。他的确学得快。西迪厄斯扶住师父的肩膀，跨坐在对方大腿上，将入口与缪恩人的勃起排成一线，然后坐了下去，发出一声呜咽。

这一声本能的呼唤将新的血液输送到充血的器官，普雷格斯发觉自己胀大了。西迪厄斯也感觉到了，脸上闪过一丝痛意，但几乎立刻就重新变为刻意的冷漠。他眯着眼睛看向自己的师父，指甲嵌进年长西斯被衣物覆盖的肩膀。普雷格斯意识到肉体的欢愉永远无法让他的弟子自发地高潮。只有黑暗面虚无缥缈的力量才能满足他的欲望。

“动起来，”普雷格斯不客气地命令道。“你得给你的性伴侣些反应。动的时候从黑暗面汲取快感。与狂野媾和，把它吸收进你体内……你是只野兽，西迪厄斯，原力的潮流中你原始而野蛮。”

西迪厄斯听从缪恩人的指示，尽量抬高身体，几乎滑离粗长的性器，接着他重新坐下，几乎没能堵住那声和呼吸纠结在一起的低声呻吟。他昂起头，嘴唇轻启，不规律地喘气。普雷格斯迷醉地伸出一只手，用拇指碰触那两片薄薄的嘴唇，然后伸了进去。

西迪厄斯本能地作出反应，他吞下缪恩人的手指，轻轻吸吮，用舌头缠绕对方的指尖。普雷格斯不由自主地往上戳刺，他的弟子随着他的动作也一块上下颠簸。原力在他们绷紧的身体周围轻声吟唱，用黑暗的触手抚摸两人的灵魂，看着普雷格斯将自己的力量灌注进弟子紧绷的身体里，看着西迪厄斯饥渴地徜徉在影子的海洋中。

普雷格斯发觉快感随着身上西迪厄斯的扭动而愈演愈烈。缪恩人又往人类嘴里塞了两根手指，蜷起来，钩住尖利的白牙，把对方的脑袋拉近，然后捕捉住那两片嘴唇，烙下一个热情的吻。与此同时，他开始冲刺，把握好时机在西迪厄斯每次下压的时候往上顶。一开始激烈的碰撞出乎了他弟子的意料，逼得人类发出一声惊叫，尽管立刻就被普雷格斯的吻给吞没了。

过了一会儿，普雷格斯不快地意识到西迪厄斯试图打乱这个节奏，他的动作开始犹豫，试图掌握主导权，所以缪恩人抓住对方紧窄的胯部在上顶的同时把他拉下来。西迪厄斯疼得直抽气。师父把他固定在那里，没有再动，只是让自己进一步胀大。愈加强烈的压力从西迪厄斯嘴边逼出几声破碎的呻吟。

但普雷格斯依旧不许他有动作，决意惩罚年轻人试图掌控游戏的举动，向他展示到底谁才是主人。普雷格斯倾身捉住西迪厄斯的下唇，轻轻咬下去，伤口处登时溢出一股鲜血。看到弟子这幅摸样他更加兴奋了。他满怀恶意地看了人类一眼。“你是天生的，西迪厄斯。你这副小身板刚好够容纳我的尺寸，你骑得好像生来就是干这个的一样。不知道我能就这样让你坚持多久，蓄势待发，后穴被填满，迫不及待，而且拒绝承认这点。”

他往下瞥了一眼，注意到人类的分身已经完全挺立，全赖他的黑暗力量和污言秽语。他笑道。“对，你喜欢我这么说你。你永远不会承认，但你的身体背叛了你，弟子。你比婊子好不了多少，都求着别人操。未来当你让黑暗面完全接受你的时候，那感觉和现在没有什么不同。”

他看到难以抑制的恨意烧尽一切混沌，金色的眼睛突然变得澄亮闪耀起来，西迪厄斯依旧什么都没有说，他只是稳稳地盯着师父，等待进一步指示。普雷格斯感觉到弟子然紧紧盘住他，似乎想通过粗暴的压力将他挤出紧致的甬道。普雷格斯猛地向上戳刺，惹得西迪厄斯叫出声来，向上抬身试图逃脱残忍的攻击。但缪恩人逼着他重新坐下。一股鲜血淌了下来，浸透了师父强势的凶器；他感到一阵黑暗的快感。

普雷格斯用自己颀长的手指握住人类的硬挺，无情地拧了一把，西迪厄斯发出一声呜咽，紧紧闭上眼。普雷格斯用另一只手轻轻弹了弹他的脸颊。“看着我，”他命令道，那双浅色的黄眼睛猛然睁开，用小心编织的假意空洞表情看向他。普雷格斯想让那双眼睛活起来，无助地看着他，所以他重新开始冲刺，一下比一下狠。大睁的眼睛里闪过一抹凶狠的光芒，西迪厄斯尚无法遮掩的隐伏热力，但已足够点燃他师父的血液。

西斯尊主感觉到自己快到了，他用最后一下冲刺将自己深埋在人类体内，用欲液填满人类，手上凶狠的动作让人类也达到了高潮。西迪厄斯的眼中迸发出某种无法描述的情感，普雷格斯发觉比起面对人类的眼睛，他还不如盯住太阳金色的光晕安全。但他弟子的眼睛从来没有离开过他，这次，西迪厄斯的高潮被远远低估了，他抿紧的嘴唇间溢出一声细微的呻吟。凹陷的脸颊上浮现出两抹红晕，最终，他彻底仰起头，暴露出自己脆弱的喉咙。他的师父叹息一声，用修长的手指划过那道精致的弧线。任何政客，愤世嫉俗也好，贪惏无餍也罢，面对这样的景象，无人不会丢盔卸甲。

普雷格斯在弟子体内软下来，西迪厄斯从对方身上下来，大腿上沾满了黏腻的血液和师父的种子。他赤裸地跪在缪恩人面前，沙哑地问道，“这足够了吗，师父？您满意吗？”

普雷格斯得意地笑看自己身前的弟子，“暂时足够了。”

他的弟子点点头，拾起自己的衣服跑掉了。普雷格斯发现了一个无法言说的秘密。西迪厄斯被他自己的激情吓到了，但一旦品尝到原力最为黑暗的秘密，便没有回头路了。

普雷格斯期待着未来。曾经，他只打算让那个名叫帕尔帕庭的年轻人类崩溃，然后将他重塑为坚不可摧的西迪厄斯，可时至今日，他又有点舍不得自己被监护人那精致异常的黑暗纯真了。他意识到，这段关系可以远远不止如此，这个想法让他兴奋不已，这种感觉甚至出乎了他自己的意料。帕尔帕庭还年轻，他的训练还要持续很久，他可以教他各种各样带来快感的小技巧。

“为什么不呢？”他若有所思地自言自语道。“对于西斯来说，激情从不是禁忌，无爱的激情。”西斯尊主会的历史上这样的关系并不是闻所未闻，但因为其天生的脆弱性，少有人会这么做。想到二人法则，想到自己打算在帕尔帕庭彻底成熟以后放弃贝恩的规矩，普雷格斯笑了。他们的生命可以交织在一起，直到永恒。

“我多么期待完成你的训练啊，”他对空荡的房间低语，知道无论西迪厄斯逃到哪里，都无法逃脱师父的召唤。至少在这件事上，在肉体的狂欢上，他将永远是两人命运的主人。

《崩，崩，溃？》完


End file.
